The traditional showering apparatus primarily comprises a shower head and valves for regulating both the temperature and flow of the water through the shower head. Most advances in the field of showering relate to shower head designs that vary flow and spray settings to create various spray pulsations and patterns, often for the purpose of effectuating a massage. Other advances have included placement of multiple shower head arrays to create an envelope or cascade of water around a user. These additional shower heads are placed along the shower enclosure wall or on the ceiling of the shower. Many of these advances have focused, however, on the same fundamental shower system of a shower head and regulating valves.
Of course, showering remains a fundamental regimen for good personal hygiene. This is especially true and in hospitals, nursing homes, and assisted living facilities wherein cleanliness helps to prevent the spread of bacteria and viruses. It is often the case that individuals being treated at these facilities have infirmities that prevent them from showering without assistance. However, assistance when showering is not only potentially uncomfortable and embarrassing for the infirm individual, but requires a significant level of time and patience on the part of the assisting professional.
Very little has been done to create shower systems to assist infirm individuals who cannot stand upright to take a shower. Moreover, it is desirable to design a system to deliver a cleanser such as soap, shower gel, or similar agents.
Such systems could be employed to effectuate luxury and spa-like showering experiences. Current domestic shower systems optionally include a hand wand that is attached to the water regulating valves. A flexible tube attaches the hand wand to water-regulating valves so that the user has greater freedom to provide direct water pressure to various parts of the user's body. Optionally, these hand wands include settings to allow changes in pressure and water pattern. By engaging the hand wand, water is diverted from the shower head (typically located above the wand) and thus allows for a more spa-like feel.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a robust shower system designed to adapt to existing shower systems to allow infirm individuals to shower without need of assistance. Moreover, such an attachment should provide a complete shower to those infirm individuals with limited motor skills. Optionally, such attachment allows delivery, through automation, of cleaning agents to the infirm individual. In addition, there is a need in the art for domestic shower systems that provide automated and adjustable attachments for a spa like massage without the need for a manually operated wand. Preferably, such a device can be interchangeably used for both domestic and assisted living facilities in order to be mass-produced in a cost effective manner.